


Lucas’s new friend

by House_OfSin5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hardcore Sex, Lucas Baker - Freeform, Lucas Baker/Reader - Freeform, Lucas is sort of innocent, Lucas is still, Lucas might be a bit OOC, Lucas moans, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, a cutey tho, detailed sex, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_OfSin5/pseuds/House_OfSin5
Summary: Lucas can finally make a friend :)
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Lucas’s new friend

It was my night on the town, after dealing with so much bullshit, I think I deserve it. From between the bullshit at work and the lonely nights at home of just watching the television and drinking beer by myself.

I decided that I shall drink beer by myself in public today. I pulled up to the bar, it being dark outside so the bright flashing lights practically blinding me. I could feel the cold air and smell the alcohol from all the way out here, the wind whistling in my ear and the faint cheers and whoops from inside the building.

I wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just some fishnet leggings, shorts, and a black tank top with a leather jacket over top with white sneakers. I never said I had good fashion sense-

I walked into the bar, looking around. There were groups of guys, women, mixed, but in the corner, there was a guy, drinking beer with his hoodie up. He seemed awfully skinny and his hoodie looked grimy and old.

He seemed super shady but I paid no mind to it. The shadows casted over his face and emphasized the features he had, like the sharp cheekbones that looked like they could cut diamonds.

Other than that, all I could see was his sharp chin, and hooked nose, along with his thin lips that met the bottle of beer he was drinking and what I assumed was swishing around in his mouth. 

I turned my attention away from the man and ordered a beer. 

“Move it, you fuckin’ freak.” I heard, snapping my head in that direction. This disgusting drunk man stumbled over the lanky man I saw earlier.

“Yer’ gunna haff to move me, ya pig.” The lanky man argues back, sounding like he was from the deeper parts of this state. But my thoughts get interrupted by the lanky man flying to the floor in a laughing fit as the drunk man's fist hits his face.

I stand up and chug the rest of my beer, marching over to the drunk man and breaking it over his head, then dropping the broken glass and decking him in the face, making him fall back against the wall in unconsciousness. I leaned down to the lanky man who was standing up, covering his nose.

“You alright?” I ask softly. He stares at me and glances behind him then turns back to me.

“...me? Ya’ talkin’ to me, sweetcheeks?” He asks in disbelief as if he were a ghost and I could see him.

“Uhm..yeah duh. You good? C’mon let’s get you out.” I put my hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened in whatever emotion he was wielding, I couldn’t tell if it was shock, happiness, confusion, or lust. I led him outside and examined him.

“I-..did he even hit you?” I ask in confusion, examining his face and seeing no mark or anything which was odd since the crunch of something breaking was extremely loud.

“Yeah that fucker hit me! Gawd damn fat man.” He growls back at the bar door.

“Were you gonna get him back?” I asked, watching him pull out a cigarette and light it, taking a puff then handing it to me so I could do the same.

“Yeah..that fucker’ll get whut’s comin’ to ‘Im.” He laughs giddily. This man gave me an extremely bad vibe, like I was supposed to get away from him.

“Hah..I could do that for you.” I never mentioned what kind of work I’m in, I’m an assassin. Untraceable, and efficient. And I’d definitely kill a man for some cash. “Just a couple thousand bucks..” I whispered, leaning in with a grin. The man froze, like he was trying to hold something back.

“..why the fuck would I pay to do that when I do shit like that almost everyday?” My face dropped. The other disappearances, the ones that I’ve been reading about and getting accused of by my conscious. Those weren’t me, they were this asshole.

“Holy shit-“ I mumbled before he wrapped a wet cloth around my nose and mouth, I panicked. This is exactly what I trained myself for and I seriously fucking passed out.

⎯⎯⎯⎯

I woke up, chained to a desk in a room filled with monitors.

“Oh fuck me..” I grunt under my breath.

“That wasn’t the plan but oooohh’wee! If that’s whut yer’ wantin’, who am I to go against a purdy lady like yew’s wishes?” The lanky man comes in, rubbing his hands together in excitement, dragging his scaly looking tongue across his thin lips. His hood is down which shows off his entire face, and his receding hairline, his peach fuzz for hair and his little stubble. He was disgustingly cute.

I eyed him up and down and hums in thought.

“Soooo..Mister..why am I here?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Am I scared? No. Am I annoyed? Hell yeah I am.

The man hums and gives me a disgusting grin, his bulging eyes staring into my soul and beyond.

“First of all, Cutie. M’names Lucas, repeat it c’mon! Say Lewwwwwcuuuhsss-'' he repeats slowly, moving his hand as he pronounces his name.

“Lewwwwcuhhhsss~” I repeat, seeing him freeze and watching his Adam’s apple bob as he tries to comprehend what I was doing and why.

“Why am I here~?” I purr out, tugging at my chained up hands. Lucas stammers nervously, it being oddly adorable. I can tell he isn’t used to a lady saying his name or speaking to him in such a sultry and perverted tone.

“I Uh-W-Well-Yew-Yew kill people too right..?” He stammers out, seemingly trying to get confirmation on his supposed theory.

“Yes, and my names Y/n.” I nod, “and don’t try to turn me in, honey it won’t work~” I grinned, watching his legs shift nervously and a lump in his pants form.

“I ain’t gunna turn yew in, girlie! I brought ya here to join the party!!” He reaches down, grabbing my face and pulling me closer, pressing his rough and sweaty nose against my clean one.

“...ya’ coulda just asked.” I smile and look up at him. He pulls away dumbfounded and stammers nervously.

“Yew..want to be here?”

“Yeah sure.” I shrug.

“...willingly?” 

“Yeah..? Why is that hard to believe? Because you’re a killer? So am I. Now untie me, cutie.” I thrust my hands upwards so he can get the chains off me. His face tints pink and he hesitantly gets the chains off of me.

“If yew try to run or hide, I won’t hesitate to hatch a mold outta yew…” he growls, but sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me. What was a mold? I have no damn clue but it doesn’t sound good.

“Lucas..I promise.” I smile, standing up and stretching. His bulging blue eyes wander down to my chest and he just stares, not even trying to hide it. I smirk at him and laugh softly.

“You’re an adorable virgin~” Lucas jumps at those words and looks away, the long outline of a penis pushing against the fabric of his pants.

“Jus’..look at mah computer.” He clears his throat and fixes his gaze on the computer, big pitch black monsters were wobbling around on the screens.

“This is what mah uh..victims..become after..they die..the uh..the molded..” he glances over at your breasts and he gulps, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He shakes his head and looks at the monitors.

“And these’re mah traps..I like to play with ‘em a bit..” he giggles madly and I nod.

“Mhm yeah..” I grab the mouse to his computer and click off, finding about 5 tabs open dedicated to just porn. I raise my eyebrow as Lucas looks away nervously.

“Looks like you like to play with more than your victims..” I laugh softly to myself as he steals the mouse from me.

“Gawd Dammit, Y/n!!” He whines like a little kid, clicking out of the many tabs of people fornicating with each other. I smirk at him and watch him.

“Fucking hell, you’re so goddamn cute.” I note, watching him freeze and groan under his breath.

“Y-Ya’ think so..?” He asks, looking over at me. I giggle and turn him around, pinning him to his desk, watching him bite his lip.

“Yes. You are the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen~” I purred, leaning on him and pressing my clothed entrance against the buldge in his pants.

Lucas groans and throws his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

“Ahhh fuuuhhk..” he whispers, resting a shaky hand on my hip and pressing me down against the throbbing log in his pants.

“Fuhk fuhk fuhk-“ he gasps, slamming his hips up, making me yelp while he holds me down. Then I see his jeans darken, implying that he just came in his pants. I soon realized what this was, what everything was, the reason he kidnapped me in the first place.

It wasn’t just a booty call, he also wanted someone to be his friend. He was probably neglected from a normal childhood, like having friends and doing fun things with other people.

My pussy was throbbing at this point, knowing I drove a man to climax just from sitting on his hips made me lust for this man. I quickly unzip his jacket, watching him throw it off his sweaty and frail body. I pull his tank top over his head and admire the pale chest in front of me. You could faintly see his ribs and any sane person would probably get this poor guy a burger or something but I pressed my lips to his chest and kissed it repeatedly. 

I could feel his heart beat rapidly and I felt his cock stiffen once again, from under my clothed cunt. I pulled away making him whine.

“Fuhk Y/n, don’t leave me here!” He demands/begs, his anxiety stopping once he noticed me drop my leather jacket, then take off my tanktop, then unclip my bra and let it fall to the floor along with the other appendages.

“Drop your pants, Lucas..~” I purred his name, unbuttoning my shorts and letting them drop. Underwear was so overrated, which was exactly why I went commando today.

He stares at my pussy and groans.

“Fuhk yer’ so wet, an’ all fer me~?” He gets on his knees and pants, pulling my fishnet leggings down and leaning in, panting on the wetness of my pussy. 

I moaned and leaned back, spreading my legs more and biting my lip, right before I saw him press kisses to my clit, then drag his rough tongue against it.

“Ah fuck..” I moan softly. “C’mon Lucas; don’t tease, it isn’t nice~” I purr, grabbing his head and pressing it against my aching cunt.

He moans in response, and gives my hole a few kisses before prodding at it with his rough tongue.

“Fuck! Lucas jus-just do it!” I moan out, feeling the smirk on his face for he knows he’s in control at this moment. He slides his tongue inside of me and I moan loudly.

“Ohhh fuck Lucas~” I moan, feeling his tongue move around curiously and lick to taste and examine things before he thrusts it at a steady pace.

After a while of him hungrily eating me out, noise got fuzzy and I started to see black spots, closing my eyes as my orgasm rang through me, like a loud bell.

I moaned out his name loudly as my juices decorated his lips, cheeks, and nose. He pulls away with a manic grin.

“Gawd damn Y/n, that’s sweeter than honey right there!” He remark sounded sentimental, as he licks his lips trying to get whatever juices remained.

I pant heavily and weakly flip myself into my stomach as I lifted my hips to my knees.

“Fuck me hard Lucas; don’t hold anything back~” I plead, looking behind me. And the scene turns me on the most, watching him aggressively fumble with the button of his jeans and then fish in his boxers to pull out a lengthy, thick, throbbing and pale cock was definitely the highlight of my night.

It was long with blue veins and a red tip, oozing with precum and the whole limb was throbbing with need to be inside my walls. He positions himself at my pussy and slams himself in, not waiting for me to adjust or anything but just thrusting it out.

I gasp and growl.

“Agh fuck that’s-ah huge!” I hiss in pain, hoping the pleasure would soon replace it. And soon the pleasure came, but only accompanying the pain.

He continues to thrust and grunts and groans escaped his throat as he slammed his twitching cock into my tight folds.

“Fuck Lucas Yess~!!” I moan loudly, letting drool slip out of my mouth as I watched him fuck me from behind. I felt each vein throb inside of me and his balls slamming against my clit drove me crazy.

This was no lie the best fucking sex I’d ever had. What about him made me so horny? I have no clue but I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy every bit of what was happening.

His thrusts were unrhythmic, making me yelp and moan under my breath every moment. I sharply gasped once he hit my G spot, cumming harshly while my pussy gripped his cock so he wouldn’t move. He pants out my name.

“Awwhh fuhk it’s cummin’ hard-“ he groans as I feel warmth spread throughout my lower half, knowing it’s his seed. I look back at him, seeing his Adam’s apple bob furiously and his eyes roll back as if he were ascending into heaven at that very moment.

I relax on the floor and bite my lip when he pulls out, loving the feeling of his seed oozing out of my spasming hole. I look back at him and watch him tiredly lay next to me.

“Gawd damn that’s tirin’..” he mumbles while I laugh.

“Go ahead Lucas, go to sleep..don’t worry I’ll be here when you wake up..” I gently rake my fingers through his thin hair and watch him tiredly blink, then closing his eyes and relaxing in my arms.

My smile falters and I can only think of one thing.

Damn, it’s a shame I’m getting paid big bucks to kill this man..

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas need so much more love even though he has tons of works, he needs even more and that’s what I’m here for hunny ;)


End file.
